The Darkest Lullaby: A Series of Twists and Turns into the Abyss
by sinkorship
Summary: This is a series of one-shots, all of which will contain Elricest, suicide attempts or character death, and bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: One mistake. One night. That was all it took to drive away the most important person in his life: His brother, Al. Now, all he can hear are the sounds of the darkest lullaby.**

**Elricest, character suicide, and bad language.**

**This is my first attempt at incest... *shudders*.. E-Enjoy... **

* * *

One mistake. That was all it took.

One night. The night it fell apart.

One drunken mistake on one fateful night was what drove him away.

You know, it's funny.

They say you really can't remember anything when you're drunk, when in fact, you remember everything clearer.

Like the memory of that one night...

(Flashback...)

* * *

_I opened the door of the house my brother and I shared. It was around 8:30 in the morning. Al stood in the living room, arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. Judging from that facial expression, his body language, and the pounding in my head, I'd majorly fucked something up. "Where the hell were you, Ed?!" Al shouted. I groaned and held my head. "Al, not so loud. What's got you so pissed off, anyway?" I said, sitting on the couch. "Where have you been?!" I sighed. "I told you I was going out last night, didn't I?" Al sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know that's not what I fucking meant." "I told you, I was out with Hawkeye." "I know. I told you to be back by 1. It's 8:30 and you're just getting back."_

_"You really want to know?" I asked. Al nodded. "Then you might want to sit down." Al sat next to me stiffly. "Last night, I went to the bar and met up with Hawkeye. We ordered some drinks and started chatting. Fifteen minutes later, Mustang shows up, and tries to shove his tongue down my throat. I shoved him off and told him to go fuck himself. Anyways, a little while later, Riza left, and I had two or three drinks. Then, I think Mustang spiked my drink, because not ten minutes after she left, for some reason, he had me up against a wall, all over me. I think you can guess what happened from there." Al's face was pale. "You __**THINK **__Mustang spiked your drink? You __**THINK**__?! How do you know?! How do you know you didn't go behind my back and have sex with him willingly?! Damn you!" "Al..." I tried to place my hand on his shoulder, but he turned around and said, "How could you do this to me?! Did you even think about... About how I would feel?!" Al ran up and locked the door of the room we shared._

_"Al? Al, are you okay?" I knocked gently on the door. It wasn't locked. "What do you want now? Did you come to say you're sorry?" He snarled. His eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. "Listen, Al. My intentions were just to get a few drinks and catch up with Hawkeye. I didn't plan for it to lead to me having sex with Mustang." Al sighed. "I believe you Brother, but... my heart doesn't. I've made it this far trusting my heart. I'm sorry, Brother." He kissed my cheek and grabbed a small suitcase of his belongings. Tears were falling from his eyes and mine. "Alphonse?" I called. Hearing his full name caught him off-guard. "Will... Will I ever see you again?" Al smiled bittersweetly. Neither of us bothered to stop the tears. "Maybe someday, we can be together. Until then, you might see me in the paper or on the street. But maybe someday, when we're ready, we can be together again." I hugged him for what I thought to be the last time, taking in every detail of the person I so loved. His long, silky hair. The smell of his skin, his hair, his breath. His strong arms that had held me together when I was falling apart. His soft, calloused hands that had dried so many of my tears, but would not now. "I love you, Edward." He walked out, gently closing the door behind him. "I love you too, Brother."_

_(End Flashback...)_

* * *

I sat on the couch, sighing at the familiar pang in my chest, missing Al's good-morning hugs, his smile, and the childlike look sleep gave his eyes in the mornings.

I even missed the way he'd protest for me to drink milk, and how I'd give in.

I found myself going to the fridge and pouring a glass of milk. Instead of recoiling at the taste, I found it rather... soothing.

I walked down the hall to the room we once shared, looking at the bed, made on one side, but messy on the other.

It reminded me of the time Al and I first had sex...

(Flashback...)

* * *

_I closed the door, though there was really no need, no one else lived there. I looked at my red-faced brother, shirtless and exposed. "A-Al? A-Are you sure you want to do this? W-We don't have to. If you're not ready, I can wait." Al sat up, and pulled me down so I was sitting next to him. "You don't get it, do you Ed? I've wanted this for so long. I mean, it's almost sick how much I've thought about it. And now that it's almost real, there's no one else I'd rather be doing it with. Because I know that you truly love me, and that I love you." I kissed Al slowly and softly, then parted my lips from his, and licked behind his ear. I loved seeing him shudder like that. I loved hearing the noises he made, his little whimpers, squeaks and moans. I loved seeing him squirm and writhe beneath me in pain and pleasure. I loved everything about Al._

_Panting heavily and flushed deeply, Al slowly opened one eye. "E-Ed?" He asked. "Y-Yeah, what?" I said, still struggling to catch my breath. "T-That was... Just... Wow." We laughed through heavy breaths. Then, he turned towards me. "E-Ed?" "Y-Yeah?" Al looked down, playing with a piece of his long hair. "W-Will every time we do this... be as good as this time?" His cheeks darkened considerably, and so did mine. I chuckled slightly. "I hope so." He looked up, smiling slightly. Then he snuggled closer to me, and sighed happily. "I love you, Ed." I smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Al. Now go to sleep." He smiled, and we both fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep._

_(End Flashback...)_

* * *

I sighed, running a hand through my bangs to calm me down.

Every time I had a flashback, in the year and a half since Al left, I've had to calm myself down to keep from going insane.

Several times, I've thought about going to find him.

I've also thought about just giving up.

I haven't been the same since he left.

A letter slipped under the door.

It was from Winry.

Seeing it reminded me of the first few weeks after Al left.

She was the only person who knew...

(Flashback...)

* * *

_The rain had begun to pick up speed. I didn't care. In fact, I was happy. The rain hid the fact that I'd been crying my eyes out. But when I opened my eyes, she'd know. I knocked on Winry's door. "E-Ed?! What the hell are you doing out in the rain?! C'mon, you should come inside." I just nodded. Winry shut the door with an audible thud. "What happened to you, Ed? You look like you've been crying." I managed to find my voice, and said, "I have. For the past few hours now." "B-But why? Please tell me what happened, Ed." I took a seat next to her. I took a deep breath, and began my story. "Well, a few nights ago, I went out to catch up with some of my friends from the military. Somehow, one thing led to another, and I had sex with one of them behind Al's back. Then, we got into a huge argument when I got home the next morning, and he locked himself in our room for a little bit. Then, when I went to talk to him, I explained my intentions were just to get a few drinks and catch up with some friends, not to cheat on him. Then he said he believed me, but his heart didn't, and that he'd made it this far trusting his heart. Then, he picked up his suitcase, and was about to leave when I asked if I'd see him again. Al said maybe I'd see him in the paper or on the street, and maybe someday, we could be together again. Then, he just left." Winry hugged me. "I'm so sorry, Ed. I know you didn't mean to, but sometimes, these things happen. Maybe one day, he'll realize he shouldn't have left you. My dad always said 'If you love something, set it free. If it come back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, then it never was in the first place.' I think Al just needs a bit of time away from that house for a little bit." Winry rubbed my shoulder. "If you ever need to talk, you can come to me, you know." I nodded. "Thanks, Winry. You're a good friend." She smiled. "I was just making lunch. Do you want to join me?" She asked, switching the subject. "No, thanks." She became concerned._

_I sighed. "Winry, I'm not hungry. I appreciate your concern, but no thanks." She slammed her hand down on the table. "Listen, Ed! You were the one who wanted me to start thinking about your human parts, not just your metal ones! Now, I'm thinking about your human parts and you need to eat!" My stomach growled softly. "Ed, when was the last time you ate? Or slept?" She asked softly, moving my bangs out of my face to reveal bags under my eyes. "I don't know. 3 days, maybe." She got tears in her eyes. "Please, Ed. This isn't healthy. I know you miss Al, but don't starve yourself. Please eat? For me?" I shook my head. "Listen, Ed. I know how much Al cared about you, as a person and a brother and a lover. As either one of them, he wouldn't want to see you like this. If you don't eat, I'll write to Alphonse that since he left you haven't been eating or sleeping, and the guilt will eat him up so much that he'll either come home or kill himself, okay?!" I gave in. I didn't want Al worrying because of me. "Now, I don't want you going home in a storm like this. Until it clears up, you're welcome to use the bathroom and the upstairs room." I nodded. "I might take you up on that shower offer." She giggled. As I let the warm water run over me, I thought about what Winry said. She was right. Al, being the sensitive and caring person he is, would read Winry's letter right away. He'd see that I wasn't eating or sleeping, and that I haven't been since he left. Then, he'd realize he was the cause of my pain, and Alphonse hated causing others pain. He'd think for a little bit. Then, he'd go to his desk, and see that horrifying letter there every day. Winry was right. The guilt **would** just eat him away, until he was pushed to his breaking point, and considering what he's been through, it would take a hell of a lot to break Al. But at his breaking point, he'd be stuck with two options: go home and help me, or just kill himself. Since he'd only left about a week prior, he'd figure seeing him again would just hurt me more. So, he'd go to his last resort: Killing himself, figuring I'd be pushed there soon by either starvation or pain. And then, I'd never see my brother's smile, never hear his voice, ever again. I shook my head. I couldn't imagine living in a world like that. I'd already lost my mother and father. I didn't need to lose my brother as well. I knew all too well that if I lost Al, I'd lose myself too. I dried off and got dressed to find that the storm had stopped. "Thanks, Winry." I said as I left._

_(End Flashback..)_

* * *

~*Al's P. O. V.*~

An envelope slipped under my door. My hands began to tremble. The only person who sent me letters now was Winry. And she only sent letters if it was an emergency. The only emergency back home would be... I gasped as I realized.

Ed's life was in danger now.

_"Dear Al. You should probably come home now. Wait, I should rephrase that. You **NEED** to come home now. I've been talking with Ed over the past two weeks, and every time I see him, he looks worse. By the looks of it, he hasn't been sleeping or eating again. I'm getting really worried. Ever since you left, Ed's been having these vivid flashbacks whenever something triggers a memory. Especially anything that triggers a memory of you leaving. I'll cut to the chase: I'm concerned about Ed's sanity. Just yesterday, he told me that when he dies, he doesn't want to be buried in Resembool. I'm scared that Ed's going to go off the deep end and kill himself. Please come back, Al. You always said you'd be there when your brother needs you. Right now, he really needs you. Love, Winry."_

I was afraid this would happen.

Thankfully, I wasn't too far from Resembool.

I got on a train going to the town closest to where Ed was.

As soon as I got off, I started running.

Running as fast as I could.

_Listen, God, I know I've lived a life of sin, but please, don't let me be too late. I promise, if you let me save my brother, I'll do everything I can to be a better person. Please, just let him be okay. _I thought as the house approached on the horizon.

I didn't bother with knocking. I knew it wasn't locked.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw a horrific sight.

Blood was running down Ed's arm.

Lots of blood.

"Ed!" I shouted, kneeling over him.

"You... came back." He croaked.

"Winry told me you needed me. So of course I came back." I said.

"Before I knew you were coming back... I wanted to die. But now that you're actually here... I'm not ready... to die just yet."

"Don't worry, Ed. You'll be alright. We'll get you help. Just hold on until we get to Winry's." Ed nodded weakly.

As I approached Winry's door, I felt a sense of deja vu.

This was just like the time when Al got his automail.

"Winry! Open the damn door!" I shouted.

"Jesus, don't get your panties in a twist, I'll be there in, like, five minutes." She shouted back.

"Well, Ed doesn't have five fucking minutes, so move your ass!" The door opened immediately.

"Get him inside. I'll do what I can."

Winry began examining Ed's cut. It was pretty deep, and gushing blood.

She took her tools, and managed to slow the bleeding to a steady trickle.

Then, she wrapped some gauze around it.

It took a few hours, but the bleeding finally stopped.

"Is.. Is Ed gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. But when he wakes up, don't forget to tell him he owes me for saving his ass. Again." I let out the breath I'd been holding and looked up to the sky, with tears in my eyes.

_Thank you, God. You helped me save my brother. Now, I won't feel so alone. I've lived a life of sin, and I don't plan on changing that, sorry. But thank you. I guess you really do exist, and you really can perform miracles. _I silently prayed.

"You can go see him if you want." Winry said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How long will it be until he wakes up?"

"Umm, I don't know. Judging from the amount of blood he lost, combined with the fact that there are rings under his eyes that are so dark they look like bruises, I'd say a couple days. But I don't think he'd mind having you there while he sleeps. God knows how much he needs you right now, Al." Winry muttered the last part, walking away.

I took one look at my brother and almost didn't recognize him.

He was so pale, so thin.

Winry was right. The rings under his eyes looked like someone had been punching him for two weeks, not insomnia. He was so thin, I could almost count his ribs through his t-shirt.

Speaking of his t-shirt, there was a large blood stain on it, going all the way down his arm, onto the bed, and ending with an even larger maroon stain on the floor.

"Ed... I'm so sorry." I whispered, tears falling from me face and onto Ed's shirt. "I'm so, so, so sorry. This is all my fault. If I'd never have left you, you wouldn't be here. You'd be sitting up, smiling at me, laughing, and talking. You would have color in your face, a little blush even, and you'd still have that fucking arrogant smirk plastered to your face. I wouldn't be able to see your ribs, you'd still have that little bit of baby fat on your face, and you'd have your hair in a braid, and you'd just be... more you. Fuck, Ed, I'm just about ready to make a short joke just to see if you'll wake up. I miss you. I miss your smile, your laugh, your eyes, hell, I even miss how you'd rant if someone called you short." I sniffled and laughed. "I mean, right now, I'm so scared, I'm actually _talking_ to whatever fucking sky god those religious bastards believed in, praying for your life." I laughed. I grabbed Ed's hand and kissed it. "I promise, I'll be right by your side, Brother, until you wake up. And I'll be right there when you open your eyes."

Looking at him, lying there, slightly feverish and pale, reminded me of when we was sick once, and I had to take care of him...

(Flashback...)

* * *

_I woke up to the sound of running footsteps and the sudden absence of warmth. I groaned, cocooning the blankets around me. What finally got me moving was the sound of retching in the bathroom. "Ed? You okay?" More retching, then Ed's usual sarcastic quip. "Yes, Al. I'm just fuck-" He vomited again, then continued. "Fucking peachy. How the fuck do you think my morning's going?!" "I opened the door, and rubbed Ed's back. "You should go lie down. Do you want anything for breakfast?" I asked. Ed made a noise in disgust at his vomiting episode, then said, "Just some juice or water. I don't think I can handle solid food." He ran back into the bathroom. "And a bucket or something would be nice." I chuckled softly, then kissed his cheek and said, "I'll be right back." I walked down the hall to get a glass of juice for Ed, and I grabbed a bucket. When I got back, Ed was running a slight fever. "Hey, Ed. Do you still feel like throwing up?" He opened his eyes a little and said, "Don't think so. But it's really hot in here." I handed him the glass of juice. "Thanks." He said, drinking some of it. "You're running a fever. You should get some sleep. I'll come check on you a little bit." He smiled, and closed his eyes. I got a wash cloth wet with cool water, and filled the empty bucket with cold water as well. Then, I made myself some breakfast and sat down to eat. After I'd finished, I walked back to our room and placed the cold wash cloth on Ed's forehead. "Mmm, that feels good. Y-You know, Al you don't have to take care of me like this." I chuckled slightly. "Ed, you're sick, and you really can't take care of yourself. Besides, you took care of me when I was in that metal armor. The least I can do is take care of you." Ed's face got redder, but I couldn't tell if it was from a fever or from blushing. I chuckled and said, "Ed, right now you need someone to take care of you. And it sure as hell isn't gonna be Winry. Besides, I'll always be there for you when you need me, alright?" Ed nodded. I kissed his forehead. "Good."_

_A few hours later, Ed's fever finally broke. "Good. His temperature's going back to normal now. He should be better by tomorrow morning." I went to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I sat down and relaxed for a little bit. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for me to take care of Ed when he was sick. He always cared for me when I was in the armor, standing up for me and cheering me up when I was upset, and helping me stay positive. It was the least I could do to repay him for that. And he my brother, and he needed me. I smiled, knowing that somehow, always in someway, my brother would need me, and I'd need him._

_(End Flashback...)_

* * *

"Y'know, if my mission for coming back hadn't been to save you, I wouldn't have seen you over the countertop." I said.

Ed stirred, then croaked, "Who... Who you callin'... short?"

Ed began to open his eyes.

He blinked a few times, then his eyes widened when he saw me.

"A-Alphonse? Y-You're really here?" He whispered, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his beautiful golden eyes.

God, I'd missed those.

"Yeah. I'm really here."

"B-But why? H-How?" He asked.

I chuckled slightly.

"You're my brother, Ed. I'll always be there when you need me. Winry reminded me of that in her letter, when she told me you weren't eating or sleeping again, and that she was scared..." I trailed off, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Scared of what, Al?" He asked innocently.

"Scared... That you were going to kill yourself." The last part came out as a squeak as full on sobs came forward.

"God, Ed. You don't know what it was like, seeing you surrounded by all that blood. You scared the shit out of me." I hugged him suddenly.

"Please, don't ever try something like that again and live. Because if you do, I swear to fucking God, I'll fucking kill you with my own two hands." I said, burying my head in his shoulder.

"I-I won't." He said, uneasy.

"God, this is all my fault. It's my fault you tried to kill yourself. It's my fault you didn't sleep and didn't eat. It's my fault you ended up here again." I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Ed. I never should've left you. I know it wasn't your intention to go behind my back, but I still blamed you for it, and then I got you into this mess. I should've just said I believed you and forgiven you. I was too stupid and blinded by rage and jealousy to see that and then I left you all alone. I'm so, so, so sorry, Ed." I said.

"Al. Al! ALPHONSE!" Ed shouted.

"Get a fucking hold of yourself! Yes, you not forgiving me hurt. In fact, it fucking hurt me in the sense that I thought I ruined not only our relationship, but our friendship, everything right down to the fucking bond we had as brothers. But you know what?! I justified the pain by thinking I deserved it for hurting you and driving you away. I never meant to hurt you like that, Al." His voice broke. "I swear to fucking God, I didn't mean it. Al, you are the most important person to me. I love you, so much, and as you walked out that door, I knew it was my fault for driving you away. And everyday, I blamed myself. I blamed myself for us falling apart and for you leaving. I always thought you left because you didn't want to be around me."

"That the opposite. I left because I _wanted _to be around you, but I didn't want to hurt you more than I already had." I said, seeing Edward smile slightly.

"But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're here now, and I don't feel so alone or hurt." He smiled.

"And I will be here, for good this time. We are brothers, and I won't let anything else hurt you anymore, Edward." He frowned.

_Just brothers. That's all we are now. Back to square one. _I mentally sighed.

"W-What's the matter, Brother?" He sighed.

"This is just like how we used to be. Just brothers. I didn't like that, hell, I fucking hated it. Not being able to hold you or have you or do anything to you without you being scared or it being inappropriate or frowned upon by the society who we could give less of a fuck about their opinion of us. It just got so frustrating. Everyday, I used to wonder why I had to be in love with my brother, unlike normal people. Then I remembered that we're not normal people. We're alchemists. I was half automail. You were a fucking suit of armor, for God's sake. We're alchemists, we're not like normal people. So one day, I figured 'What the hell?' and took a shot. And that ended up being the greatest risk I ever took. Then I went and blew it. Now, I'm not certain about a lot of things, but I can say this for sure: I sure as fucking hell don't want to go back to being just brothers. Never. I don't want you to just be my brother again, Al. I love you too much for that, okay?" Ed was blushing by the end of his little speech.

"I... I feel the same, Ed. I don't want us to be just brothers. I kept waiting and waiting for you to make a move sometime. I knew you had feelings for me. I just waited and waited for you to act on them. And when you did, I knew, in that moment, I didn't want to be with anyone else, no matter what the fuck society said was wrong or right. Society's fucked up anyways." We laughed a little.

"So, we're... together again?" Ed asked, pleadingly.

"Hell yeah." Ed smiled bigger than ever, and kissed me.

"I'm so glad you came back, brother. I missed you."

"You don't have to miss me anymore, Edward. I'll always be right here." He nuzzled into my chest and sighed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Edward Elric, his older brother, was the only person Alphonse could ever love. But in that moment, Al knew he had taken his anger much too far. Will things ever be righted? Or will this prove to be the Elric's darkest hour?**

**Rated M for Elricest, abuse, violence, sex, the usz. Enjoy!**

**This Elricest pairing is Insane!Alphonse x Edward**

* * *

I never believed in God. Or if I did, I just knew he, and everyone else, had abandoned me.

Ed was the only one who stayed.

But as my anger calmed, and I looked at my brother's stained face, I knew I'd gone too far this time.

I'd never gotten angry like that before.

I didn't know what came over me, I just saw red, then there was a handprint, _my _handprint, on Ed's face.

"O-Oh my God. E-Ed, I'm so sorry!" I tried to reach out to him, but he smacked my hand away.

"Please... What did I do wrong? Just leave me alone!" He cried, running into his room.

"Edward! Please, listen to me!" The door was already shut by the time I got there.

"Damn it!" I pounded my fists against the door.

I heard Edward sobbing on the other side.

"Brother? Is everything okay?" Ed cracked the door open and looked at me, tears filling his warm golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, Al." He hugged me, burying his face in my neck.

"I-It's alright, brother. But what's wrong? Are you upset that I hit you?" I asked.

Ed looked up at me, sniffling, and shook his head, golden locks flying everywhere.

"N-No. I-It's w-what it... reminded me of." He started shaking and crying again.

"Shhhh. It's okay, brother. You don't have to tell me. I'm just glad you're not upset with me."

Ed sighed shakily.

"B-Brother, you need to hear it. You need to know what's been causing me pain all these years."

"It started on my 18th birthday..."

(Flashback...)

* * *

_I just arrived at the military HQ to drag myself through another day of hell. "Congrats, pipsqueak. You're 18." Lieutenant Colonel Hughes said, patting me on the back. "Mustang wants to see you up in his office right away." I paled. "W-Why?" Hughes sighed. "I don't know kid. Something about him wanting to do something for you for your birthday. Either way, I'd keep my guard up kid. He __**has**__ noted you look good in a miniskirt." I blushed and punched Hughes. "Geez, kid, don't get so touchy. It was just a joke." Hughes rubbed his face where I'd punched him. "Fuck off, Hughes!" I shouted, heading towards Colonel Mustang's office._

_"M-Mustang? You wanted to see me sir?" I asked. "Oh, Ed. I almost didn't see you." I growled. "Tell me why you called me down here, you ba-" Roy kissed me suddenly. "What the fuck?! Roy, you know fucking well that I'm off the market!" I yelled, pushing him off of me and wiping my mouth. Roy smirked. "Alphonse doesn't have to know." I glared at him. "You dirty bastard." He slapped me. "Shut up, Elric. I am your superior officer and you will speak to me with respect, got that officer?!" He yelled, backing me up against a wall. I nodded, trembling with fear. "Good." He pushed me to the ground. Then, it all went downhill. After the pain had subsided, I heard him say, "Happy 18th birthday, Edward Elric." Then, he left me there, shaking and sobbing. I didn't get out of there until Riza found me about five hours later. Then, I told her the whole story._

_(End Flashback...)_

* * *

Ed was now sobbing and shaking in my arms.

I rubbed his back gently. "Shh, brother. It's over now. You're okay. I won't let him hurt you anymore." I whispered, trying to soothe Ed's pain.

And to think, that night, I had accused him of drinking.

"It wasn't your fault, Al. There was nothing you could've done. Mustang's... just a dick, is all."

Even thought I knew that, it wasn't enough to quell the hatred bubbling inside me, boiling me to the bone.

I had to push down my other self, my psychopathic ego, the one that took over when I got too angry.

"I'll be right back." I stood up, letting my inner rage boil over, causing my inner psyche to come forward, for his turn in the spotlight.

"A-Al, w-where are you going?" Ed asked softly.

I looked at him with as much kindness as I could muster in that state and said, "Simply to right what has been wronged, Brother."

"Al, don't fucking do it. Alphonse Elric, get your ass back in here RIGHT NOW!" I chuckled evilly.

Tonight would be the night I avenged my brother's pain.

For once in my life, equivalent exchange didn't matter to me.

I got on the late train to the East military HQ, knowing Mustang lived in the dorms.

I pounded on his door.

"Alphonse? What the hell are you-!" I punched him.

"You rotten bastard!" I shouted.

"Al, what the hell are you talking about?!" Mustang looked frightened.

"Do you know how much pain you caused him that night?! Remember, Mustang?!"

"Oh... That." Roy looked away.

"Now, I've come to right that mistake. Equivalent exchange doesn't matter, now. Nothing can be exchanged for the pain and suffering that caused my brother!" I shouted, hitting Mustang in the stomach, then over the head.

He coughed up blood, then started wheezing.

"This is for my brother. Sweet dreams, Colonel Roy Mustang." Then, I hit him over the head, shattering his skull and killing him instantly.

Once I calmed down, I just looked at my blood stained hands, and started shaking.

_I... I killed him. Oh, God, oh God, oh god! I'm going to hell for sure now! _I began rocking back and forth.

Then, I washed my hands, closed the door, and made my way home.

When I arrived, I looked peacefully at Ed's sleeping form.

My insane ego took over me once more.

_This time, I'm not letting go. You're **MINE **now, sweet, innocent, Alphonse Elric. But don't worry, your brother's safe with me_.

I shook Ed awake.

"Brother, I'm going to hell, now." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"What? Why? Al, tell me what's wrong."

"I-I killed him! I don't know what took over, but I killed him!" I said.

"Roy? Y-You... k-k-killed him?" I nodded, breathing shakily.

"We were fucking going to hell anyways. It's just one final sin before we go, brother. And besides, no one will have to know."

I chuckled evilly. "No one has to know, brother. Just one more sin."

I couldn't take it.

_One more sin. No. No more sinning. No more pain. No more lies, secrets, sins, nothing. I started this, so I'll end it._

I laughed insanely as I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"Al, what are you doing?" Ed tried to calm me down.

"No. No more. No more, I can't take it! I'm losing control! No one can stop him! Only I can end all this pain and suffering and sinning!" I shouted, adding another insane laugh.

"And you're going down with me. In the name of the holy God, I smite thee, sinner!" My hands lost control, and Edward was surrounded by a pool of blood, dead on the floor, minutes later.

"I'm following you, Brother. This cruel world isn't helping me." I laughed, and removed the knife from Ed's body, plunging it deep into my chest, and I watched, as everything became clear.

Insanity was my flaw. Anger was my religion. Death was my God. And living was my sin.

I was never meant to live. Or love.

I was only meant to kill and be angry and sin.

I never believed in God.

But I always knew there was one.

And I knew that he, like everyone else, had given up on us.

* * *

**A/N: HOLEH SHET. O_O This was really hard for me to write. But please review and feel free to request an Elricest one-shot. I have to say *shudders* I-I'm getting kind of good at this... Oh fuck it, I'm going to hell as it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Edward Elric realized something horrible: His brother's boyfriend was cheating on Al. When Al finds out, he's pushed over the edge. But when he falls, will Edward be the one to catch him this time?**

**Rated M for Elricest, character suicide, cursing.**

**AlfonsxAlphonse included.**

**bookwormqueen87: I'm so glad you like it! This whole incest thing is new to me... (I think I have a sibling complex O_O)**

* * *

"I'll see you later, Alfons. Love you." I watched as my brother gave his new lover a goodbye kiss.

I felt my blood boil with jealousy.

I knew it was wrong.

But I couldn't help it.

Ever since Alphonse had begun dating that other man, I decided to harden my heart, and never let anyone else in.

I loved Alphonse, so, so much.

I knew he loved me almost like I loved him, ever since that incident about a year ago...

(Flashback...)

* * *

_"Haha! Bet you can't catch me, Ed!" Al shouted, running and laughing. "Be I can, little bro!" I took off after him. When I caught him finally, I was straddling his hips, pinning him by his arms, laughing and panting. "Gotcha." I smirked. Then, I took note of our positions. "S-Sorry." I went to move, but Al's hand held me firmly in place. "N-No. I-I kind of like this. Y-You being s-so close to me, Brother." Alphonse blushed deeply. "A-Al..." Any other thoughts were cut off by Alphonse's soft, sweet lips on mine. He tasted like juice and cinnamon. It was intoxicating. At that point, Al knew he had complete control of me. He pulled away and I gave a soft whimper. "A-Al? W-What was that for?" I asked, once his intoxicating taste left my lips. "I-I don't know. I-I guess I have feelings for you, Brother." He whispered that last part and looked away from me. "Don't be ashamed, Al. Love is love. And I love you, too." His eyes lit up, and he tackled me in a hug. As he nuzzled his face into my neck, I felt a wet liquid run from his carmel eyes. "A-Al, are you crying?" He nodded. "Why? What's wrong?" He smiled at me. "Nothing. I'm just so happy." _

_Later that night, Al looked up at me with childlike eyes. "Ed? W-What do you think Mom would say? I-If, y'know, she were still here?" I smiled down at him. "Al, I don't think she'd care. I think Mom would just be glad that her little boys found someone who makes them so happy. You know that's all she wanted for us. Just to grow up and eventually find someone who will love us and we'll love them, whether it's a guy or a girl, if we were happy, she'd be happy." Al sighed happily and nuzzled closer to me. "I love you, brother." He smiled. I kissed his head and said, "I love you too, Al." I hugged him closer to me. I wanted to keep the person who made me feel this way as close to my heart as possible._

_(End Flashback...)_

* * *

"I'm going out. I'll be back in a little bit, alright?" Al nodded.

I walked out the door, and went to find Alfons.

I wanted to have a little chat with the person who made my brother so happy.

When I finally found his house, I knocked on the door.

"Hello? How can I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm Alphonse's brother, Edward Elric. I'd like to speak with you, if that's alright."

"Sure. Come on in." He closed the door.

"Listen, I just want to make sure of one thing: You'd never do anything to hurt Alphonse, would you? At least, not on purpose. I'm not making you promise never to hurt him, because I know that's inevitable. But if you ever break his heart on purpose or lie to him, I swear to fucking God I will strangle the shit out of you, got it?" Alfons nodded.

"Good. Sorry about that. I'm just protective of Al. He's a little naive and I don't want him getting hurt."

"Sure, I understand. Alphonse talks about you a lot. You two must be really close."

I laughed dryly, then said, "Yeah. We've been through a lot together."

I stood up. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you, but I've got to get going. I'll, uh, I'll see you around, I guess."

I took less than ten steps away when I noticed the pendant Al had given me fell out of my pocket.

That pendant meant a lot to me...

(Flashback...)

* * *

_"Hey, Ed. What do you want for your birthday?" Al asked. I groaned. "Al, you don't have to get me anything. Just spending time with you and Winry is a great birthday for me, and you know that." I sighed, smiling. "I know. But I want to get you something special. Something that means a lot to us. What about getting you a tattoo?" My eyes widened. "NO. No way in HELL are those needles going any-fucking-where near my body!" Al frowned. "Okay, fine. But what about something like an alchemic symbol?" I gave in. "Yay!" Al hugged me tightly. "Al. Can't. Breathe." I managed. "Sorry, brother. I got excited." I laughed._

_When my birthday finally rolled around, it wasn't a big deal to me. But it seemed like Al and Winry had more up their sleeve. "Happy birthday, Ed. Wait here." I rolled my eyes as Alphonse ran upstairs excitedly. "Here. Open it." I opened the box to see a pendant with the blood rune of Al's armor body. "Alphonse..." I felt my eyes well up. It was something that meant a lot to me. "Do you... like it?" He asked hopefully. I smiled. "Al, this is amazing. This is the best gift someone could ever give me."_

* * *

When I walked back in, I saw Alfons all over some other guy.

"I just came back to get my pen... dant." Alfons looked at me, panic written all over his face.

"Edward, I'm begging you, don't tell Alphonse."

"Don't tell me what? Ed, Alfons, what's going on here? Who's that?" Alphonse pointed to the other man.

"Alphonse, this blonde haired bastard has been cheating on you, apparently."

Alphonse said nothing, simply slapped the taller blonde and said, "We're through. Go fuck your little manwhore, dickface." I stood there, shocked. Alphonse _never_ used that kind of language.

~*Al's P. O. V.*~

I couldn't believe him.

I trusted him... For a year, god damn it!

I ran up to my room.

"Alphonse! Wait! Please, wait up!" Edward shouted behind me.

I closed my door, put my arms and my knees, and cried.

"Alphonse, I swear to god, I didn't know! I just found out! I swear, if I'd known earlier, I would have told you! You know why?! Because you're my brother, Al.. And... I love you. There. I said it! Please, open the door. Alphonse, please." Brother's voice began to crack.

"I-I'm sorry, Ed." I heard my own voice crack.

I pulled out my hidden knife and slowly dragged it across my wrist, hissing as skin was broken.

"AL!" I heard him scream.

As more blood leaked from my wrist, everything began to blur.

As I fell victim to the blackness, I heard Ed speaking to me.

_"Alphonse, please come back to me. Don't fucking die on me. You'll be alright, you'll be fine. I just have to bandage your cuts and you'll be fine. I promise, I'll make you better, brother. Just please, don't leave me alone. You're all I have. Brother, I love you, so much. Your eyes, your innocence, all of you. You have all the best parts of our parents. Please. I need you, Al. You can't die on me just yet. I didn't even get the chance to tell you I love you. As more than just my brother. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. Al, you're the only one for me. I promise, if you survive this, I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Please, open your eyes again, Alphonse. We're all we have left, and if I lose you, I lose myself. Hell, if you die, I'll fucking kill myself just to see you again. That's how much, how deeply, how strongly I've cared for you all these years. But you had to go and start dating that blonde bastard. I never liked him. Everytime you held him, kissed him, said you loved him, I got so fucking jealous. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted so badly for that to be me. I wanted to be the one you loved like you loved him. You remember that pendant you gave me all those years ago? I still have it. It never leaves my side. You know why it means that much to me? Because it came from you."_

"E-Edward..." I croaked.

"Al, you're alive!" He hugged me.

"I'm sorry...Brother. I hurt myself... and that hurt you." He sniffled.

"Don't worry about that. You're alive, and that's what matters. But god, Al. You scared the shit out of me."

"W-Why?"

"I thought you were fucking dead. Al, I thought I lost you forever."

"I... I heard everything you said." He blushed deeply.

"O-Oh. S-Sorry, Al." I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down so he was sitting across from me.

"No. You don't get it, do you, Edward? Al these years, I've felt the same. But when you never acted on your feelings, I gave up on you."

"S-So... You love me, too?" I nodded.

Ed hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay, brother?"

"Never better, Al."

At that point, I knew I had broken walls around my brother's heart I never knew existed.

And I also knew I'd found someone who made me happy.

Who would always make me happy.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwww, Elricest fluff! ^_^ Enjoy, little bishies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: I never meant for it to happen. It never actually happened, either. But what he saw clearly wasn't matching my story.**

**Rated M for a reason, loves.**

**Enjoy!**

**Requested by Andomiyu Orokatta**

* * *

Things aren't always what they seem.

Books are not meant to be judged based upon looks.

But that's how it happened.

It really wasn't what it looked like.

But that meant nothing to the anguish clouding my brother's eyes.

"Alphonse... P-Please tell me I'm not seeing this." Edward's voice was breaking as he realized what he was seeing.

Me, his brother, his lover, in the arms of his superior.

"Ed, wait! Please, let me explain!" I shouted as he pushed past me and ran out the door.

"I-I'm really sorry, Mustang! I have to go after him!" I said, running as fast as my feet would let me.

"Ed, please! You have to let me explain!" I cried, seeing my brother's stoic form block out everything.

"What is there to explain? Obviously you and Mustang..." He looked away. "Are together now," His voice broke. "And I'm no longer important to you."

As he tried to leave, I sharply pulled him back to face me.

"Ed, listen to me! Just for a damn minute!" Ed sighed.

"Why? You'll only deny it. It hurt me enough to see you with him. Don't you think denying it more just hurts me?" Tears were now rolling down sun-kissed skin.

"Please, Edward. Y-You're all I have now." I heard my voice cracking as I realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Al, I just can't do this. If this thing with Mustang has been going on for as long as I think it has, then I'll leave. I'll give you a year to cool off, get things straightened out. When you're ready, you can come find me." His warm hand slipped from my grasp.

I stood and watched as he walked into the distance, away from our home, away from me.

* * *

That was four months, two weeks, and 4 days ago.

Four months.

Four months without even writing to my brother.

I look into the mirror, and I have to refrain from asking "Who are you?"

I don't recognize the reflection staring back at me.

Eyes gray and lifeless.

I didn't look like me.

I hadn't since he left.

I walked over to my small desk, and picked up a letter I'd been meaning to send.

* * *

~*Ed's P. O. V.*~

A few days later, an envelope was slipped under my door.

_Wait a minute... I know that handwriting! It's Al! _I thought excitedly.

To my delight, it was a letter from my brother.

But it didn't contain the words I'd hoped to hear.

_Dear Brother,_

_I know it's been a while since we've talked. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you. Sorry for hurting everyone else as well. Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone anymore. You don't have to worry about me. Where I'm headed I'll be just fine, and no one will get hurt ever again. It might hurt when you come home to an empty house. I won't be there to say 'hi' anymore. But that's the price for not hurting anyone: I have to go. I'm very sorry._

_Love, Alphonse._

A hand was clamped over my mouth to hold back the scream threatening to tear from me as I realized what Al was going to do.

I knew what I had to do.

If I wanted to keep my brother alive, I had to go back to him.

* * *

~*Al's P. O. V.*~

I paced the small bedroom, looking at my frazzled reflection.

_It's for the best. No one else will get hurt this way._ Silent tears streamed down my face as I let the blackness take over me.

* * *

~*Ed's P. O. V.*~

I opened the door just to hear a loud crash from upstairs.

"Shit. Al!" I shouted, but no response came.

I shakily opened the door to his room, following a trail of red to my brother's body.

"You... Came back." He croaked, eyes opening weakly.

"Al, don't you dare die on me." I pressed a cloth to the dripping wounds on his arms.

"I... I thought... This would make sure... No one else got hurt. But all I did... Was hurt you more." His voice was stronger.

"Shhh, Al, you need to rest. We can talk later." I said, as Al practically fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

~*Al's P. O. V.*~

When I woke up, I was immediately greeted by a pair of familiar golden eyes.

"E-Ed... You really came back." I said, throwing my arms around him.

"Course I did. I missed you. And... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ed sighed, running a hand through his golden locks.

"For not listening to you, and leaving you here alone. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. If I had, you wouldn't have almost-" I silenced him by placing a finger to his lips.

"None of that matters now. You're home, and I'm glad." I buried my face in his shoulder.

"And I'm never, _ever _leaving you again. You're too important to me." Ed added as he tilted my chin up so our lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Edward Elric was severely injured. When his brother came to his rescue, he became distant, and held things from the one he once held so dearly...**

**Rated M for gore, violence, implied threats, depression, angst, and if ya squint... there's an _implied_ (yes, IMPLIED) lemon reference at the end...**

* * *

~*Ed's P. O. V.*~

"I'll do anything you want! Just leave my brother alone!" I shouted, standing in front of Alphonse's trembling, bleeding form.

"Major! Get Al out of here." The man nodded.

"No! Brother!" Al shouted as the major carried him away.

"Fight me. Hand to hand combat. If you win, you can walk away. If you lose, however, I get to choose what I take away from you. Got it?" I nodded.

~*Al's P. O. V.*~

"Brother!" I shouted, seeing him surrounded by his own blood.

"Looks like I win, Edward Elric. And now... I think I'll take... Your brother." The figure chuckled darkly.

"No... I can still... fight." Ed managed one last blow, knocking the figure unconscious.

"Ed... Let me help you." I draped one arm over my shoulder.

"Thanks, Al." He smiled weakly.

"That's what brothers are for." I felt my heart breaking.

* * *

"There. That should do it. You're all fixed up." I smiled.

"Thanks, Al." His tone was... Cold.

Distant.

"Ed... Please, tell me what's bothering you." I reached out to him, but only felt a few strands of golden silk run through my fingers.

"No, Al. I can't... Can't do that to you.

~*Ed's P. O. V.*~

"Does it have something to do with that fight?"

_No, Alphonse. How I wish it did. But it doesn't_.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Al grabbed my good shoulder and turned my around.

"Damn it, Ed. Don't you start shutting me out, too!" Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"This is how it happened with Winry, and now me. I'm your _brother_, Ed! We're all we have left!" He shouted.

"You can't... You can't do this to me." He was crying now.

"I'm sorry, Al. It's just... I can't burden you with this."

That night, I found myself unable to sleep.

I saw tears streaming down Al's face, leaving dark spots on his pillow.

"I'm sorry, Al." I traced various scars on his face.

_And I'm the reason he has those scars._ I thought, mindlessly tracing his cheek.

"Ed... Please... Please don't leave me... I need you." He fidgeted in his sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Al. I wish it didn't have to be this way. But... I can't burden you with this... It's less painful to push you away."

I could feel my heart breaking as I watched my brother softly cry.

_Is it really less painful? Maybe... Maybe I'm lying to myself._

~*Al's P. O. V.*~

I heard every word my brother had said, felt every touch.

And his words broke my heart.

_Why? Why does he have to push me away?_

I opened my eyes to see my brother next to me, his own eyes reflecting the pain I felt.

"Ed... If you want to push me away... Go ahead. But no matter what... I'll be here waiting when you're ready to open up again." I faced him with a sad smile.

"But before you go..." He turned around.

"Yeah, Al?" I walked over to him and gently pressed my lips to his.

"I just needed one last good memory. It might ease the pain." His sad smile vanished, and was replaced with brightly flushed cheeks and wide golden eyes.

"I... I'm sorry, Al." I felt more hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"Me too." I said bitterly.

~*Ed's P. O. V.*~

"W-What do you have to be sorry for?" I placed a hand on his shoulder as he turned to face me.

"F-For... loving you."

"But, Al, we're brothers. It's only natural that-"

"Not like that!" His face was dusted a brilliant ruby red.

_He does feel the same!_ My heart was pounding in my ears as my own face was heating up.

"I'm a horrible, horrible person." He sobbed.

"It's alright, Al." I whispered.

_And a simple apology for almost pushing him away started all of this._

"W-What were you apologizing for, Brother?" Al sniffed.

"Alphonse, I was apologizing for almost pushing away the most important person in my life." His eyes held a mixture of confusion, sorrow, and love.

"I-I thought you were-"

"If I were sorry about the kiss, would I still be here, Al?" He looked down and shyly said, "N-No."

I smiled slightly.

"I love you, too, Al." My heart was beating faster than ever.

"A-As in-" His eyes widened at the realization, much like a child's.

"Yeah." I saw his eyes become glossy.

"Now, no more tears, alright?" He nodded.

"B-Brother?" I turned back to him.

"W-Will you stay in here tonight?" I walked over to Al's bed and lay beside him.

"Course, Al." He smiled and snuggled next to me, his head on my chest.

"D-Do you think other people will think I'm a horrible person?" His voice held a lot of sadness.

"Does it matter what other people think, Al?" He shook his head.

"It only matters what _we_ think." I saw Al flash a small smile that quickly disappeared.

"But-" I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"You're not horrible, or sick, or weird. You're perfect." I captured Al's lips in a soft kiss.

As Al fell asleep, I knew there would be a lot more nights like this.

Though maybe, I'd get some sleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: So? So? ****How'd**** I do? How'd I do?! Sorry to be a review whore, but I'M OUT OF SCHOOL BITCHES! EXPECT MORE UPDATES!**

**Also, I don't really write angst all that much... and it was really long and rambly AS FUCK!**

**But, I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: After Alphonse regains his body, he starts to go through changes. And with these changes bring new feelings and urges, urges for his own flesh and blood. Little does he know, his sister is feeling the exact same thing.**

**This is Fem!EdxAlphonse.**

**Fluffy, lime flavored soda!**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, I freaking LOVE writing Fem!Ed**

* * *

~*Al's P. O. V.*~

"Morning, Al. Did you sleep good?" Ever since I got my body back, Eden's always asking me things like this.

"Y-Yeah, I g-guess." Eden's newfound shapely appearance always made me flustered in the morning.

"Have you been having nightmares again? Don't lie to me." She softly tilted my head up, forcing me to look into her golden eyes.

"N-Not exactly nightmares, but my dreams..." She seemed to get the hint.

"It's a part of growing up. It just means you're human. There's nothing to worry about."

_I think there is. Especially when my dreams involve you, Sister._

"It is?" Eden nodded, smiling.

"Yup."

~*Eden's P. O. V.*~

_If only you knew, Al. I've been seeing you, in my dreams._

Lately, I've been having dreams.

Dark, dirty, dreams.

The ones that involve me, and Alphonse, doing things siblings don't usually do.

I know it's wrong to have the dreams, and _enjoy_them, but I have hot sex dreams, damn it.

I love him, more than a sister really should.

"Hey, Al, you okay? You've been acting weird lately." I asked.

"W-Well, I f-feel kind of weird whenever I see a girl."

_I should've known he wouldn't feel the same. We're siblings. It's wrong._

* * *

~*Al's P. O. V.*~

"Weird like how?" Eden asked.

"W-Well, m-my heart starts to beat really fast." Eden nodded, understanding my story.

"A-And whenever she touches me, even if it's just a slight brush of our fingers, my skin gets all tingly."

Eden put her hand on my cheek and said, "Al, c-could you ever hate me?"

"No! Never!" I said.

"T-Then can I try something? It might help you understand those weird feelings."

Suddenly, Eden's lips were against mine.

It took me a second, but I started kissing back.

Eden pulled away, too soon for my liking.

"I-I'm sorry, Alphonse." She looked down.

"I t-took advantage of your trust in me. I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss like that. It was stupid and selfish of me, and I'm sorry." Eden finished, her warm golden eyes watery.

"Eden?" She looked up at me.

"What if I _wanted_ you to have my first kiss, and every one after until I die?" Her eyes widened.

"B-But what about that girl you like?" She asked.

I chuckled, and leaned in close to her ear.

"That girl? I think I'd remember mentioning a smart, bad-ass girl like her. But I _did_ forget one small detail."

"W-What?" Eden sounded hurt.

"You're beautiful." The slight blush on her cheeks deepened.

"You're cute when you blush, sister." I smiled.

"A-Al, you know most people frown on siblings being together like this?"

"Eden, you know we're not most people, right?" She nodded.

"And besides, who in our lives is important enough that we give a fuck about what they think?"

"Society. God."

"Here's two reasons why that doesn't count. One: Fuck society. Two: We're Atheist. Three: I love you."

"Good point." Then, Eden burst into tears.

"Sister, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I j-just never thought y-you'd actually feel for me the way I feel for you. I-I've loved you for so long, I-I just couldn't tell you, b-because I d-didn't wanna h-hold you back."

I wrapped my arms around Eden's shaking form and stroked her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay Eden."

* * *

That day is still engraved in my mind as if it was yesterday.

Not a day goes buy where I don't think about every moment we've had together.

I still look at her and feel as I did that first day, full force butterflies with the smallest touch.

Her smile is my most addicting drug, and I still love it every time it lights up her face.

"Daddy! Mommy told me to come get you!" Our daughter tugged at my sleeve with as much force as a six-year-old can manage.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I laughed, picking her up.

"Mommy, I got daddy!" I heard Eden's laugh ring from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Scarlet." Eden ruffled her hair.

"I love you, you know that?" I hugged Eden from behind.

"I know. You say that at least a hundred times." She laughed.

"I know, but I mean it." She blushed a little.

"I know, and it makes me happy when you say it, because I love you, too."

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Ewwww!" Scarlet laughed.

Eden laughed and smiled, picking Scarlet up.

"I think it's someone's bedtime, right Scarlet?"

"Night, Daddy." She said sleepily.

"I don't think anyone could ask for a better daughter." Eden smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I fell in love with your smile, you know?"

Eden turned to face me.

"You should, because this smile's yours."

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwww... I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now!**

**I can't believe how adorable it turned out!**

**Welp, enjoy, I guess.**

**I had fun writing this one.**

**So... Yeah.**

**I'm just gonna leave with that.**


End file.
